


You Should Know (I’m Dangerous)

by YoukeyH (Vampisticated)



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician), L Word
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, F/M, Gen, Kradam, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampisticated/pseuds/YoukeyH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Adam met Kris, Kris was 5.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(I suck at summaries. So yeah..)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dream

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer/s:** I do not own the characters mentioned in the story. They own themselves. ~~Possibly, each other.~~ I make no profit from doing this. I have no bank account, therefore –I have no money. So please don’t sue me. This is made purely for entertainment purposes.  
>  **Author’s Notes:** Prompt was taken from ' [Round Twelve Prompt Post: Sin/Virtue](http://kradamadness.dreamwidth.org/72388.html) \- [**Patience is a Virtue Mini Challenge**](http://kradamadness.dreamwidth.org/72388.html?thread=8213956#cmt8213956) that  **[posted](http://kradamadness.dreamwidth.org/72388.html?thread=8215236#cmt8215236)** which was:  
>  _‘Kris is just a kid when they first meet, but Adam knows at first sight that they're meant to be together._  
>  Then he has to wait. And wait. And wait.’

**_You should know, I'm Dangerous. My Thirst for blood, turns me on. . ._ **

 

 

The first time they met, Kris was 5. It was Christmas and snowing. He was playing hide and seek with his cousins and the mini-forest at the back of their house. Kris, who’s not really that familiar with the woods yet –got lost pretty easily.

So? Kris is pretty much brave all the time. He is, Katy said so when he pushed Billy one day when he was teasing Katy. But the ‘mini forest’ is pretty huge, and he can’t see anything other than trees and bushes. And it’s getting darker by the minute. He wasn’t going to cry though, crying’s for little girls. He might be a _little_ scared though.

He feels like he’s been walking for a long time, but he can’t find a way out. And now it’s darker than a while ago. Then he remembers the stories, scary stories that his older cousin Johnny tells him when he visits Kris and Daniel during summer. There are no wolves in their backyard right? Or like Big Foot? Even though it’s snowing right now. But you never know, that’s what Johnny told him after Kris asks if the stories were really true.

Just then he sees something move, but it was too fast. He wants to think it’s a rabbit than a wolf. Rabbits are nice. Bugs Bunny was funny when he watches TV. Then he hears it again, this time from behind him. When Kris turned he didn’t see anything. Huh.

“What are you doing here little one?” Kris squeaks and jumps a foot from the ground when he heard someone talk. He turned to his right and saw a man leaning by the tree just three feet away from him.

The moon was shining brightly enough that Kris can see him. He was really tall. And he thought that Johnny was tall. He had black hair and his nails were also black. Kris never saw a guy with black nails before. He was wearing a gray jacket that was long it reached his knees, with a white scarf on his neck. His pants were also black, even his boots.

And he had really blue eyes, Kris had never seen eyes like that before. The guy was also handsome. _Kris wants to be like him when he grows up_.

“Um…” Kris hesitates before answering. His mama told him that he shouldn’t be talking to strangers. But he’s lost, and maybe this man can help him. So he guesses its okay to talk to him. “I’m lost, I don’t know how to go back to our house. Do you know how mister?”

The guy stares at him for a while before he answered. “I think I do.” And he’s smiling at Kris. “You know, you shouldn’t really be roaming around here. Especially at night. There are a lot of dangerous things around these woods, little one.”

“I’m sorry. I won’t do it again. I promise.” And Kris really does. He knows when you promise you shouldn’t break it.

The guy holds his right hand in front of Kris. “Come little one, I’m taking you home.”

Kris steps closer to the man and took his hand. Then they started to walk home.

“What’s your name mister?” Kris asks after a minute. They were still walking, but Kris think they’re still far from his house.

The guy looks down at him but doesn’t stop walking. “I’m Adam. What’s your name?”

“My real name is Kristopher. But everyone calls me Kris, with a K.” He answers his usual response ever since people started asking him his name.

Adam smiles at him. “Well, nice to meet you, Kris with a K.”

A few minutes later Kris starts tripping. He’s tired and he’s sleepy. He keeps rubbing his eyes and yawning. He keeps walking though, he wants to go home so his mama won’t be worried.

They stop walking when Kris stumbles again and almost falling flat on his face, if it weren’t for Adam who was holding his hand his face would be friends with the soil.

Adam kneels in front of him. “Are you okay?”

Kris rubs at his eyes more. It’s still blurry. “I’m sleepy.”

Adam smiles at him again. “I’ll carry you” He picks up Kris, and the boy instantly wraps his small arms around Adam’s neck and rested his head on his shoulder.

Adam is walking again by the time Kris was finally settled. He was humming in a low tune, like the ones from lullabies. Kris slowly drifts deeper to sleep.

 

* * *

 

**Comments? Suggestions? Violent reactions? Anything?! Just hit the comment box and let me know.**


	2. Staying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's found him. This time it's really him...

**_Tell me I’m an angel, take this to my grave. . ._  **

 

  
The house was almost empty, except for the kids sleeping in the rooms and a few adults still awake in the house. Probably waiting for the others to come back from their search. Adam easily jumps from the ground using the tree near the window as a leverage to get higher. His feet lightly touch the roofs that no human would’ve heard it. He opens the bedroom window in quick succession and slips inside without any problems.  
   
He walks to the bed on the other side of the room and removed the top covers and carefully places the small being cautious as to not wake him up. Which was no hardship since the kid’s out like a light. He pulls the covers back to cover Kris up to his shoulders. He brushes his hand on the messy brown hair, small face tracing down his arm and carefully holding the small hand in his. The whole time he’s mindful of his moves and strength. Humans are so fragile.  
   
 _He’s the one_. The thought registers in his mind again. It had been since the first time he saw the boy. The very first time he saw those warm, brown eyes and caught them with his icy blue ones he knew it. For decades he had resigned himself on the fact that he will never find him. How a thought that had been stuck with him for years had been changed in just a matter of seconds. The next thought that hit him was to just take the boy with him and turn him. But he knows that would only end in misery. He wouldn’t take his life, it hadn’t even started.  
   
 _He has to wait._

  
He slowly gets off the bed and goes out through the window. Jumping from the roof to the ground with the grace of a cat. And the next minute he’s walking away from the house.  
   
“Is it really him? You found him?” Tommy shows up beside him. He’s not surprised, the waif has a way to follow him without being noticed.  
   
“I found him.” He simply answers.  
   
He doesn’t ask Adam if he’s sure. Instead he asks, “So, how long are we staying this time?”

 

* * *

  
By the time the two got back from the Allen house, everyone immediately noticed the change. No one asked Adam about it, but Adam could feel their mixed reactions and feelings. It was his gift. Like how Tommy can be untraceable. He could feel Monte’s calm but glad. Sasha’s giddiness to fire away questions, along with Taylor’s. Cam’s apprehension. And Isaac’s pure joy.  
   
“We’re staying for a while.” He said. Everybody just nodded. Everything back to business.

 

* * *

  
When Kris opens his eyes again he’s in his room. When he tries to get up he got pinned down back on the bed by his mother.  
   
“Oh my God Kristopher, I’m so glad you’re alright baby! Where have you been? We looked for you all night.” His mother asked him sentence after sentence. Holding hm tightly against her that Kris had a little bit of trouble breathing.  
   
“Kim, let the boy breathe.” His father said from the doorway.  
   
His mother released him from the embrace and instead held him at arm’s length. “Where have you been? We have been looking for you all night.” His mother repeated.  
   
“I got lost in the woods. I’m sorry mama.” He replied sullenly. His answer got him a pair of confuse looks.  
   
“How did you get back son? We didn’t even notice you getting back in the house and to your bed until a few hours ago.”  
   
“Adam helped me!” He answered with enthusiasm. Adam was nice. He helped Kris get back. His mama should give him some of those cookies that he gives Kris when he’s a good boy.  
   
“Adam?” His mother asked. “I don’t think you’ve ever mention a friend named Adam before Kristopher.”  
   
“He’s my new friend.” Kris said. “I’m not sure. But we talked, so I think we’re friends. He helped me get back from the woods mama! Have you seen him? He’s so tall! And he has really blue eyes. And he wears black all over. His nails were also black! So cool. Except for his scarf, it was white. I liked it, it was so soft. It was like a pillow when we were walking back coz’ he was carrying me like sometimes papa does. We were walking and then I got sleepy and I almost fell but he saved me mama! Then he carried me. And then I fell asleep. Did you meet him? Did you give him cookies? He was a good guy so he should have cookies.”  
   
During his sudden outburst, his parents got confused looks. By the end they were looking at him like they always do when they thought Kris wasn’t telling the truth. He was though. He wouldn’t lie about Adam.  
   
“Oh honey, you must’ve been really tired and scared.” His mother told him and hugged him again. He hugged his mama back just like he always does. He doesn’t tell again that Adam was real. Grown-ups don’t believe him anyways. Which sucks though, they would’ve liked Adam.


	3. Shane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I may or may have not met a nice girl on my way here.” She says still going on exploring the stack.

**_Take a walk with me , we can count the stars  and disappear. . ._ **

 

  
He had lived longer than he expected. When he was still human he never did take death seriously. He was alive and living, that was all that mattered. He knows there were people who feared death, feared growing old, and counting their last remaining days until their last breath. For him it was tiring task. Why trouble yourself with something you have no control over? That’s why he never bothered.  
   
Somehow his opinion on the matter hasn’t changed. After all, he still has some humanity left in him.  
   
His moment for thinking was interrupted when he sensed someone entering his study.  
   
“You came.” He said as the owner of the presence materialized in front of him. “How was your trip?”  
   
“It was alright. When I got the news I came back as soon as I could. Is it true? That you found him?” A pair of green eyes stared with questioning gaze.  
   
He nodded. “It is true. I finally found him, after so many years, I did.”  
   
The questioning look turned into a happy one. “I am glad it is finally him. How old is he in this life?”  
   
“He is still a kid. Five years old.”  
   
Even after being turned, her face can still be as expressive as she wants it to be. Just like that first day Adam met her as a human. “So it is also true what Tommy said, you will stay here.”  
   
“I will, but for just a few years. So I know he is safe.”  
   
“Well, this town is not so bad compared to others we have lived in before.” She says like she’d already confirmed it. “I do not see people trying to set us on fire.” She smirked.  
   
The last statement made Adam laugh. “It has been a long time since that happened, Shane.” He uses her new name, though sometimes he still uses her old name. “And I do not think it would be a problem in this town either.”  
   
“If you say so. I would like to stay here for a while, if it is not too much of a bother. It has been a while since I stayed with you.”  
  
“You know that I find it ridiculous when you say things like that Childe. You are always welcomed to stay with me, you know that.” He belatedly realizes he’d called her by a term. He hasn’t done that in a while.  
   
“Of course _Sire_ ,” She replies, using the term Sire to tease him back. “I apologize for assuming you would not want me here.”  
   
“The house is big enough to fit all of us. If you want, you could room with Tommy, he is your brother after all.”  
   
“But the last time we saw he was involved with someone, a–”  
   
“It was a boy, and had ended months ago. I’m sure he would be happy to spend time with you again. You have been away with us for more than a year Childe.” He says. “And _speaking_ of involvements, were you not with Damon before you left us in Los Angeles?”  
   
The question made her stance shift. “I was. But you know how he is. It was never meant to be long-term.”  
   
“I see.”  
   
The next few minutes were spent in silence. Adam took the time to look at his _Childe_ , he can’t think of another word. She was far from a fledgling now, so being his Childe would be far more appropriate. Which in a sense was true, he had been a father to her and Tommy when he decided to turn them. He knew that if they were really given a choice they would’ve declined living like this. But he also knows that they don’t regret it. He doesn’t have regrets too, he is proud of what they’ve become.  
   
On the outside, it could be said that she is very far from what she used to look like just like his brother. Her long wavy dark brown hair was now cut in and odd sort of way up to her neck. Her clothes are on the side of androgynous rock that he knows is one of the things about her that humans get curios about. Her green eyes that sometimes change color are lined with the right amount of eyeliner. Both her wrists are adorned with a bunch of bracelets and trinkets, most of them came from the family. He honestly thinks she fits in more in this century.  
   
As a person, Shane didn’t change that much. She was still quiet most of the time. As observant as always, a trait she had before becoming a vampire. She has her own way of showing the people she cared for how much they mean to her, just like how she has her own way of taking care of them. She’s always been _‘a lover, not a fighter’_ like what Isaac always say to describe her, but if the time calls she’s willing to fight for her life and for the ones she values. People who’d first meet her would probably describe her as a quiet, shy, and mysterious. It somehow is true. But sometimes she has a playful side that she lets out to charm whoever is in front of her. It never fails to amuse Adam when he watches her change personalities.  
   
She might have change through the years, but in a way she still manages to stay the same way as a person. Adam couldn’t have been happier for her.  
   
“Have you met anyone on your way here?” He asks, she was tracing the spines of the books on a shelving with a finger.  
   
“I may or may have not met a nice girl on my way here.” She says still going on exploring the stack. “Also, she may or may have been not residing in this town, in which would cause me to stay for another reason aside from staying for _your_ sake.” He can hear the smile in her voice.  
   
“Fair enough, keep your little secret to yourself,” He says. “for now.”  
   
He stands up from his desk chair and goes to where she’s busy reading the titles. He hooks an arm on her shoulders. “Come along now, its family bonding time. You know they missed you as much as I did.”  
   
She looks up to meet his eyes and gave him a smile. “I missed my family too.”  
   
He gave her a kiss on the corner of her mouth and started walking. “Its good to have you back Shane.”


	4. Katerine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane squats so she and the little girl were at eye level. “Hi.” She smiles at her. “I did not know you were a friend of Kristopher.”

**_Give me a shot to remember. . ._ **

 

  
The next few days Adam had been spent with his family. Shane’s arrival had been unexpected, but welcomed. He should have expected that she will come home the moment she received the news. They celebrated the night she arrived. Just a small feast, it’s almost a tradition by now.  
   
By the end of the night they were at the living room talking about everything to nothing.  
 

* * *

   
A few weeks had passed since Adam had seen Kris. He’d been stopping himself from showing himself to the boy sooner. He knew it would not be good in a way to visit him everyday. He wants the boy to live a normal life.  
   
After week three he finally gave in to the urge.  
   
It was a school day. It was cloudy, but there’s still enough sun to be a bit of a bother to Adam’s clan. He’s waiting for the boy to come out of the school and maybe just say hi, and then he’d go back to resisting. He’s waiting under the shade of a tree. Even if their bloodline didn’t suffer death under the sun’s heat, it was still uncomfortable for them. He was a few feet away from other people who were also waiting for their kids.  
   
“So, are we waiting for the boy?” A voice asked before he even felt the presence of the owner and its company.  
   
“ _I am_ waiting for the boy.” He turned to the two. “What are you two doing here?”  
   
Tommy shrugs. “I was bored. Shane was too. There’s nothing much to do here.”  
   
“Not without being found out what we truly are.” His sister said. Her deep calming voice shading the true meaning of her words.  
   
Just as Adam was about to reply the school’s doors burst open. A trail of kids came out, some running, screaming, the others just taking their time. A minute later he spots Kris coming out holding hands with a little girl about his age. Maybe it was their connection that made Kris suddenly look around the grounds and spot him.  
   
“Adam!” Kris speed up his walking, dragging the girl still holding his hand along.  
   
“It’s him alright.” Tommy affirms with a smirk.  
   
“It is.” Shane agrees. “Do you want us to leave you alone with the boy?”  
   
Adam thought about it. “No, stay. I know you guys want to meet him anyway.” Both just nodded at him.  
   
“Hi Adam!” Kris greeted when he was in front of them.  
   
Adam smiled at the boy. “Hey little one.”  
   
“Why are you here?”  
   
“We were just roaming around the neighborhood. We’re kind of new.”  
   
“Oh.” Kris pulls the girl behind here to his side. “This is Katy, she’s my best friend.”  
   
“Hi Shane! You’re friends with Kris’ friend?” The little girl asks instead of saying hi.  
   
Shane squats so she and the little girl were at eye level. “Hi.” She smiles at her. “I did not know you were a friend of Kristopher.”  
   
“I am, we’re best friends.”  
   
“Shane?” His brother calls. “Something you wanna tell us?”  
   
Shane cranes her neck to look up at Tommy’s questioning gaze. “I met Katerine on my way home three weeks ago.” She says. The statement made Adam remember the conversation they had when Shane first arrive in Conway.  
   
“Katerine?”  
   
“Yes”  
 

  
 _“I may or may have not met a nice girl on my way here.”_  
   
 _“Also, she may or may have been not residing in this town, in which would cause me to stay for another reason aside from staying for your sake.”_  
 

  
“You didn’t tell me about her Katy. I told you about Adam.” Kris tells his friend with a pout.  
   
“Sorry, I kind of forgot.” Katy hugs his friend.  
   
“Do you go home alone Kris?” Adam asks.  
   
“I walk home with Katy. Sometimes mama picks me up but I think she’s at work now.”  
   
“Would it be okay if we escort you home Kris?” He asks again.  
  
“Okay.” The kid answers with a blinding smile. “We’re friends. So it’s okay. Who’s he?” He points to Tommy.  
   
“Hi Kris.” The vampire in question greets. “I’m Tommy. I’m Adam’s –” He looks back at his Sire for help.  
   
“–Cousin. I live with Tommy and Shane.” His Sire explains to the boy.  
   
“And Shane’s my sister.” Tommy adds.  
   
“Oh.” Katy exclaims. “I thought you were a boy Shane.” She blushes when she said it.  
   
It made the Vampire laugh.  
   
“Well–” Shane chuckles. “–I really do not mind if you thought I was a boy. A lot of people have thought so too. Whatever you think of me is fine little Katy.”  
   
The explanation seemed to have made the little girl forget her embarrassment.  
   
“Oh, okay. I don’t care if you’re a boy or a girl anyway because you’re so nice.” She tells honestly. And it made Shane smile in a way that Adam had just seen a few times in all the years he’s been with his Childe.  
   
“Come on kids, let’s get you home.” Tommy announces to the group and took the kids hands on each of his own and started walking.  
   
“Is it her?” Adam asks looking at the little girl beside Tommy a few feet ahead of them.  
   
Shane shakes her head sideways. “I felt a connection with her when we first met. But it was not her. I have been thinking it might have been one of her parents. If it was, I was too late. But I could not resent what happen, if I did little Katherine would not be born.” She’s smiling despite the sadness in her eyes. Maybe it was really alright after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. Katerine is Katy..   
> I'm not sure if in RL Katy Allen's real name is indeed 'Katherine'..  
> I kind of changed the spelling from the usual 'Katherine' to 'Katerine', because there will be a "Katherine" in the next chapter :)


	5. Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know. That is why I came back.” Shane perched on the bed and scooted closer to his brother. “Or have you forgotten our bond, and how strong it is?”

**_The drug in me is you. . ._ **

  
  
_“Thomas! Stop! HAHA!” Katherine pleaded as his brother continued tickling her._  
  
“I will not stop until you tell me who it is.” He says while continuing the attack.  
  
“Please!” She gasps. “I cannot breathe, Thomas!”  
  
“Tell me who it is.”  
  
“Alright! I will tell you! Just stop!”  
  
The moment the words left her sister’s lips, Thomas stopped his assault on her sister’s side.  
  
Katherine rolled on her side gasping for breathe and almost in tears. “I hate you. I really hate you brother.”  
  
“Are you going to tell me? Or do you want me to continue?”  
  
Her brother stood up first and helped her get up while they walk back to their house.  
  
“Tell me.”  
  
“How did you even come up with the idea that it is someone and not just something?”  
  
Her brother grinned at her. “This is the first time I have seen that look on your face, little sister.”  
  
She stopped walking and faced him. She took hold of both his hands in hers, a serious look on her face. “Promise me first that you would not tell anyone who it is.”  
  
He nodded. “I promise.”  
  
“Promise that you would not tease me with it in front of mother and father.”  
  
He gave her a worried look. “You are making me worry. Who is it?”  
  
She took a deep breathe and finally uttered a name, “Her name is Annabelle.”  
  
“Annabelle?”  
  
“Annabelle. From town? We used to be playmates when we were little.”  
  
Thomas pried one of his hands from his sister’s hold to cup her cheek. “I know who she is. But why do you look afraid of telling me?”  
  
She met his eyes with surprise. “You are not angry at me brother? Even disgusted?”  
  
Her reaction made him a bit mad. “Why would I be? You know about my preference in bedding both men and women? And even if I did only prefer women, why would I be mad at you for liking a woman?”  
  
Her eyes avoided his when she spoke again. “Because it is unheard of, Thomas. It is not right. We know there were talks about men preferring another man,” She look into his eyes again. “–but have you ever heard of a woman taking a liking to another woman?”  
  
“I have not.” His answer placed a look on his younger sister, that what she said was true. “It is unusual maybe, but Katherine we both know that we are far from ordinary. Even since we were little we already know that.”  
  
Even Katherine could not disagree with that. Being born from different fathers had labeled the siblings as outcasts. They were seen as sins from a woman who bed different men when the truth is very far from the rumors that was spread around.  
  
“I am still afraid of other people knowing.” Just the thought made Katherine’s thin frame shake with fear.  
  
“Katherine, look at me.” Scared green eyes met determined brown ones. “I am the only one who knows. You do not have to be afraid, little sister.” She let him hug her and comfort her until she had calmed down.  
  
“Remember this Katherine, I would not let anyone hurt you. I promise that, little sister.” Thomas whispered in her ear while being still hugged protectively.  
  


* * *

  
“You look like you’re far away from here, little sis.” Tommy’s voice broke the fog of memories surrounding Shane.  
  
“I was just thinking brother.”  
  
“You know, it’s been literally decades and still you prefer using our old language.” His brother said in an amused tone.  
  
“I can so talk using the language that this generation uses Tommy.” Shane answers to prove it. “But you do know that I am more comfortable in speaking this way once in a while. I can only do it when I’m around people who knows which decade I was really born in.”  
  
“Fair enough.” Tommy agreed. “Though sometimes, Katherine spills through. I mean, we don’t mind that. Actually, I miss Katherine sometimes. Just be careful with other people. It’s like really unusual these days for those clueless humans to hear people that speak so formally.”  
  
Shane nodded her answer.  
  
Tommy stared at her for a while. “I miss you, you know. You’ve been away for a while.”  
  
“I know. That is why I came back.” Shane perched on the bed and scooted closer to his brother. “Or have you forgotten our bond, and how strong it is?”  
  
Tommy chuckled and hugged Shane closer to him. “How can I forget such a thing?” He turned his head and look into her eyes. “You’ll always be the most important person to me. I will always be here for you, little sister. Always remember that.” He smiled and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.  
  
“I never forget, brother.” Shane smiled back. For a moment they were back to being Thomas and Katherine. Until Tommy broke it with a mischievous grin. “So –Damon? For real? What happened? And before you have any chance to dodge this –Katy. . .”  
  
“You know what, I am quite hungry. I will tell you while I feed.” Shane pulled away from Tommy and stood up.  
  
“No fair!” Tommy exclaimed. “Fine. Let’s go feed. Then you will tell me all that I need to know.” He stood up from the bed as well and followed Shane out of the room.  
  
“Yes brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, Katherine is Shane. They are the same person. You'll learn more about Shane and Katherine as the story goes on..  
> Oh, in RL I think Kate is older than TJ if I'm not mistaken. But this is just fiction so I get to make Tommy older haha..


End file.
